Obernewtyn through eyes of Emerald green
by Stormy Owl -An Onymous
Summary: Obernewtyn through Rushton's eyes- it is not the entire book, but covers a majority of the events.


Obernewtyn- Rushton's pov  
  
Obernewtyn belongs to Isobelle Carmody and not to me. I own nothing to do with the Obernewtyn Chronicles. Lol, I am nothing but a bored teenager.  
  
This is Obernewtyn from Rushton's point of view, excluding the beginning and the end, which I might do one day. Note that I did not bother to change the words of dialogue to add in a highland accent, and that nearly everything said here is a direct copy of Isobelle Carmody's Obernewtyn.  
  
Stifling a yawn, I quickly pulled on my boots, cursing myself for oversleeping. I was to assign tasks to the new misfits, and when Ariel had read out the list of names to me, I had struggled violently to remain expressionless. Elspeth Gordie was to work the farms. Barely managing my mask of apathy, I waved him off, saying, "It does not matter to me what their names are. I do not care for the names that separate one fool from another." Ariel's eyes bored into mine, but I gave him stare for stare. Suddenly checking myself, I lowered my gaze, and Ariel finally turned on his heel, sneering his contempt. I had lain in bed for a long time last night, wondering what it was about the skinny, pale girl that intrigued me so. Picturing her in my mind, I recalled the fierce defiance in her eyes as she met my gaze on the farms. Realising that Ariel had noticed our exchange, I had thrown her a swift look, warning her not to give herself away, just as I resolved to be more careful. "She is the one, " I murmured sleepily, before letting go of my consciousness and falling into a world of silky black hair and moss green eyes.  
  
The misfits were already waiting for me, and I made a quick decision to dismiss Elspeth last, that I might have some opportunity to observe her. When at last only two misfits were left, Elspeth and another girl. The latter was to feed the pigs, and as I intoned her instructions, I could not help but throw glances at Elspeth, careful to keep my expression bland. The other girl seemed incapable of obeying instructions and, frustrated, I demonstrated what it was she had to do. As I strode over to where Elspeth was, I saw her gazing intently at the shaggy farm dog Sharna. Upon sensing my arrival, the two seem to withdraw into casual positions. Surprised, my gaze flicked about, wondering what had happened during my absence. As I showed her how to muck out the stables, I was suddenly annoyed that Elspeth had seemed careless everywhere but, for some reason, became guarded the moment we were alone. I soon gave up the notion of talking to her in any manner but with the coldness that ensured my safety. As well as Obernewtyn's, I reminded myself. I wandered off to check on the rest, and when I was satisfied that everyone was doing their jobs, I was drawn unerringly to Elspeth again. I had expected her to encounter difficulties, for surely someone as skinny as her was never meant to work the farm, let alone muck out stables. I made a firm resolution to sneer at her incompetence as I returned to the stables. Imagine then, my surprise when I saw that she had finished!  
  
"You have been uncommonly fast," I said grimly, for though I could not fathom her competence, such deeds were sure to attract the attention of Vega and Alexi, or Ariel, at least. Elspeth had looked proud of herself, but now her smile faded. "Too quick to believe, even if Enoch did recommend you," I added as an explanation. She was silent. Annoyed that she gave no sign of comprehending my slightly cryptic warnings, I prompted a response. "Well?" She stammered that her father kept horses, which I accepted easily, not wanting to arouse anyone's suspicions with my own. I dismissed her, saying that I would find her other work for the afternoon. She could not afford to laze the afternoon away, whether her task had been finished or no.  
  
I made a trip around the farms, dismissing the misfits and telling them to continue where they had left off when midmeal was over. It took longer than I had expected, and I had a quick midmeal with Domick, telling him that I was in charge of the unfathomable girl who had attracted our attention. He was about to question me on her behaviour when I waved him off, saying I was to meet her now and that I'd keep him updated when we next met. As I came over to instruct Elspeth on her afternoon's chores, I saw her waving goodbye to two boys. Furious, I wanted to shout outright that she was a fool to make her friendships so blatantly obvious. I checked this unreasonable fury and said instead, "I see you accomplish many things quickly. You choose companions as easily as you muck out a stable. I had thought that orphan life would have taught you more caution." A warning, she must have known, but she did not answer. Trying again, I said to her that she was to milk the cows this afternoon, reminding her that I did not think it likely for her father to have owned cows as well as horses, saying silently that she had better hide her abilities, whatever they may be. I handed her over to Louis, for I had known the older man and thought Elspeth safe enough with him. I went off, thinking to confirm some plans of mine. Alad sat at a round little table under the shade of the drying shed, ordering supplies for Obernewtyn. We were mainly self sufficient, but many plants could not grow in Obernewtyn's harsh conditions, and these we had to order. Upon noticing my presence, Alad looked up and his face broke into a smile. "What brings you here?" He asked quietly. It was convenient enough that we meet, as I could pretend to check up on those working in the shed, and Alad sat there often enough with his paperwork, making the most of the partial shelter it provided. "I spoke to Henry Druid three days ago," I told him after checking to see that no one was listening. "He says that he'll support us against Vega and the others. I. I hope he is being earnest in his promise." I stuttered, for I was not sure that an alliance with me was worth risking his men and his whereabouts. Alad shook his head firmly. "If.no, when all goes well, you shall be master of Obernewtyn, Rushton. You have the documents already, do you not?" I nodded, and he continued. "Then an alliance with you is no small matter. You are both opposed to the council, yet the council shall have nothing to accuse you of, and therefore you shall be able to assist him in the future, should he need it." I understood his point, but I understood even more clearly that this was an argument Alad had heard from one of my other friends. Roland did not believe the Druid to be sincere himself. I suddenly realised that I had better go. "I'll let you know if anything else happens," I told him, much as I had done to Domick. "But I have to go now, else they shall be suspecting me." I did not need to specify who the "they" referred to, and stood up to go, plastering an absent expression on my face to make it seem as though I had just ordered farm supplies. Time to check up on Elspeth.  
  
Perhaps she finally heeded my warnings, for this time, there was no satisfied smile on her face as she sat tiredly on the steps outside the barn. "Don't tell me you are tired?" I asked, thinking that she had chosen a very late time to become cautious. She sensed the mocking tone of my voice and snarled, "People like you are the worst sort. You make everything worse with your sneering and snide comments. I do my work. Why don't you leave me alone?" I was shocked by the hatred in her voice. Surely she knew my comments to be a caution least she be discovered? She could not possibly have mistaken all the warnings I gave for what they were not. Yet her words implied that this was the case. What should I do to rectify this misunderstanding? I wondered.  
  
"I hardly think the opinions of one stupid misfit will worry me too much," I managed, trying to regain an air of cool indifference. She did not reply and I wondered why I went to such lengths to ensure her trust, when she clearly did not care to give it to me.  
  
The next few days were spent establishing relations and plans with Henry Druid, for much had to be done before I could claim my position as master of Obernewtyn. Whenever it was possible, I monitored Elspeth and her two friends, not liking it when I saw them together, laughing or heads together as if plotting something. Escape? But no, surely they must know that to be impossible. Selmar continued to wander aimlessly and it broke my heart to see her in such a state. I did what I could to comfort her, but whatever Alexi had done to her mind could not be repaired.  
  
One day, a strange thing happened. Alad, Domick, and I were together when Alad stiffened. I peered at him, asking what was the matter when he whispered, "the one they want. She's here." I thought briefly of Elspeth, for I had suspected her to be the one Alexi sought. "Her mind wanders," Alad murmured, then gasped. "No!" He cried in anguish. I began to panic. "What's wrong?" I thought again of Elspeth, and imagined her face contorted in pain. "Tell me!" "She. her mind is caught in a machine that has been set to ensnare the one they seek."  
Domick thought quickly. "We must combine our skills to help her," he said urgently. Alad and I quickly acquiesced. I was not as talented as the others, and in fact I was not even a misfit to my knowledge, but my friends had insisted that my presence helped them channel their minds, and so I attempted to free my mind to assist them.  
Our minds merged and we flew as one to where the girl was trapped, drawing closer to the machine with every moment that passed. "O reaching girlmind," we said. "Who?" We attempted to mesh with her, for this was necessary if she were to be freed.  
The girl pulled away from us and said, "Who are you?" "Trust me little sistermind. I would like to know you but not now. My friends and I have sensed you. Tell me what you are called?" We replied in unison. It was necessary to know which of the misfits she was, for how else would we identify her in future? "No!" She cried, and I shoved the unexpected image of Elspeth away from my mind, for the others did not know of my suspicions, and I had decided not to enlighten them for I had no proof. "Perhaps if I help you will trust. You are strong. Maybe stronger than any of us. The machine that holds you is very strong too. But together we will be stronger. Mesh with me and when we signal, pull away as hard as you can. The machine has no mind to make a decision. It will try to hold both of us. To divide is to conquer." Trust again, I thought dully. Elspeth had not trusted me and I had dismissed the issue as not vital then. But now? "I can't mesh," she said, desperation and fear mingled in her mind's voice. "You must," we sent. "I will not read you, I promise." "All right," she finally agreed, for there was no other alternative that offered her wellbeing. Even if it was only for the moment. We meshed, and I felt the amazing power and capabilities of her mind. I knew I had not seen all of it, but this was enough to render me awe struck. I had a strong desire to reveal myself and open my mind to fully mesh with her, but Domick and Roland kept themselves away and slightly apart. Using them as role models, I did so too. "Now!" we cried, then began to pull away from the machine with whatever willpower we possessed. Dimly, we registered the girl freeing herself from the machine and closed our minds to each other, effectively splitting up and freeing ourselves too.  
  
Domick and Alad went off, quietly discussing this encounter with the strange and powerful mind, but when they motioned for me to follow them, I shook my head, saying I had something to do. I thought about it for a little while suddenly understanding. I had been wrong about Elspeth after all- perhaps it was her intelligent gaze that had led me to believe her more than she was. After all, she had not trusted me and had even ignored my warnings, and yet this girl -the one Alexi and Vega seeks, I reminded myself sternly- had trusted us enough to merge. "Selmar," I whispered, understanding dawning on me. When she had come to Obernewtyn, she had shocked Louis with the amazing things her mind could do. Louis, out of all of us, had taken a particular interest in her abilities and we had all been cheered by her presence. I suddenly realised that perhaps her mind was not as damaged as I had begun to think, and the girlmind could easily have been the once eagerly trusting Selmar.  
Hurrying, I sought to find Elspeth, for the girl shared a room with Selmar and might have been able to tell me where she could be found.  
  
I found her eating a meal with her friends, the boy Matthew throwing Elspeth a sly glance. I do not know how or why, but this evoked a strange lunging in my heart. He suddenly noticed me, and the three of them pretended to eat. I was annoyed and perhaps a little hurt that they disliked me so openly. I barked, "You! Elspeth, come with me." She obeyed. "You are foolhardy to make your friendships so blatant," I scolded. A part of me knew this to be unreasonable, for what could I care for any misfit here and the friendships they forged? Yet a part of me had been hurt, and I knew this comment to be a consequence of my emotions. I shook my head, as if to clear it of any more unreasonable comments. "But I did not call you to say that. The girl Selmar, when did you last see her?" "She sleeps in my room," I nodded impatiently. If I had not known that to be the case, I would not have sought her out. "But wanders at night." "Did she sleep there the night before she wandered?" I asked, thinking that if Selmar could reach the machine, she must not be very far from Obernewtyn. Domick and Alad had said that the mind was not Selmar's, but they agreed when I argued that it could have been altered by the experiments that Alexi had done to her. "I don't know. I can't remember. Why do you want to know?" I looked into those green eyes and saw an uncertain rebelliousness. Of all the insolent fools! "You have no right to ask questions of me," I snapped at her. "And what right have you to ask them of me?" She countered. I grew angry. I had thought her special from the first day I met her, and even Enoch had agreed. From then on, I had been hinting at her to be more wary, more careful. Yet in return, I had been faced with her pride, arrogance, and a blatant dislike for me! Perhaps I had been wrong, after all, about her. "I belong here," I told her contemptuously. "Fool of a girl," I snapped when she did not answer. "Go back to your cows."  
  
I left in a rage and did not attempt to ask anyone of Selmar's whereabouts again that day. Over and over, I saw green eyes lighted with an anger directed at me. "She hates me," I mumbled to myself. I did not feel that I should have been the target of such an anger and could not understand what I had done to ignite it. I had directed rebukes at her, yes, but they were well founded. My anger dissipated as quickly as it had ignited, and I knew that I could never stay angry at her for long. I remembered her once when she had not noticed my presence; I had stood leaning by a shed, expecting one of her friends to inform her of my presence. In the meanwhile, I had watched her, envying her friends the easy laughs she shared with them, and watching in turn their protectiveness of each other. I had not known such easy friendship and it hurt me to think the bonds I shared with Domick and the rest in light of this. Ours was more secretive, more serious. And dangerous, I reminded myself. Dangerous.  
  
What with plans and alliances with Henry Druid, I snuck out often and sometimes for long periods of time. At least one of my friends always stayed behind to make sure we were not discovered. Soon, I had forgotten about Selmar and became almost paranoid, checking often and thoroughly to make sure that I was not discovered. I knew that anyone who saw me in this state would know that I was hiding something, but I could not help myself.  
Elspeth, it seemed, was getting restless. I saw her and her friends often as they plotted. Something had happened to the other girl, Cameo, and I could see that their concern for her wellbeing was great. It was touching, but such emotions should not be on display. Not at Obernewtyn, I thought, suddenly grim.  
She continued to haunt me, though, for her spirit had not diminished despite my daunting comments and efforts, and it was plain for everyone to see the isolation of her spirit. Even when surrounded by her friends, she seemed alone.  
I dreamt often of green eyes and many roads leading away from Obernewtyn. Some left of their own will, some took another path and died for Obernewtyn. I was sad to see this, but then as I finished mourning the dead, I would always look up to see Elspeth on a strange and twisted road. It was black, and I would run after her, asking her to slow down while I caught up. She would shake her head and move on resolutely, leaving me behind to fall onto my knees and wake.  
  
I had one of these recurring dreams again one morning, and I dismissed it as usual when I woke. Striding over to the farms on my daily routine, I saw Elspeth curled up on the ground. I looked at her, wondering if she could really be crying, and asked "What is the matter?" When she looked up at me, her eyes were red and tears left trails down her cheeks.  
"Nothing that you should feel compelled to report. I am not planning to kill anyone or burn down your precious farms. There is no dire plot in hand. Nothing. of any importance has happened. I have just heard my brother has been murdered by that filthy council." I had flinched at the burning hatred I saw in her eyes, for hers did not bear the soft tenderness that I had dreamt. Yet I made myself look at her, willing myself to face the anger because it could not possibly hurt as much as she was hurting now.  
Feeling sorry for her, I bent down next to her in hidden compassion and touched her, surprised when she did not flinch from me. "I suppose you will not believe it, but I am no informant for Vega. I am sorry about the death of your brother. You must think badly of me to imagine I have no compassion. I have only a half brother and there is nothing between us. I could almost envy your affection, though now it brings you much pain. I have cared for few since the death of my mother. My life has been filled only with anger and cold purpose." I trailed off when I saw her face now, her features twisted in pain and sorrow, her eyes the green that always gazed at me when I closed my eyes.  
I bent down, coming close to her face and staring as though my dreams would materialise. I had the sudden vivid image of her kissing me, telling me she loved me. But now was not the time, and I checked myself. "Come now. You must get back to work. It is not wise to grieve too long and, though I am no tattletale, there are many who are." I led her to another farm and left her to check the foot of a horse. Leaving, I felt a sharp stab of pain in my heart, as anyone might have felt when they saw such sorrow etched into her face. A face too young, for all its secrets, to have known sorrow.  
  
It was the last night of Autumn and I lay on my back, wondering what had possessed me to tell her so much. Then I shrugged it off, thinking that perhaps it was time for the talk I had decided to share with her upon her arrival at Obernewtyn. It was long overdue, and we should not continue being enemies anyway. I decided that as soon as the opportunity arose, I would hold that ever important discussion with her. All was going well, and I slept a contented sleep, knowing that soon, I would talk my place as master and free the misfits. Soon, I promised myself drowsily.  
  
I sat with Louis for nightmeal- though there was a larger group of us than this, we felt it important for us to sit separately so that we would not attract unwanted attention. "How is the girl?" I asked Louis. He looked thoughtful. "She's well enough, but I think there may be a little more to her than what I had initially thought." Slowly, tentatively, I said "Has she done anything. anything strange?" No matter what, I could not help but think Elspeth to be gifted in the sense that Selmar was. "She's endlessly curious about everything, even Selmar, but you're right." He said cautiously. "She's been careless a few times, though she didn't notice me staring."  
  
I bumped into Alad on my way to the farms one wintry morning. "Rushton, it's good to see you." He said. "I'm sorry," I said apologetically. "It's that time of the year when it gets very busy at the farms." He nodded. "Has the identity of the girl been found out?" He asked. I suddenly remembered Selmar and asked Alad if he knew her whereabouts. "I haven't seen her for a few days, and neither have the others," he confessed. I cast my eye about and shuddered to think that Selmar could be caught somewhere in the icy rain. As I wandered into the farms to finish my duty, I kept an eye out for Selmar. Where could she be? I wondered. Then all of a sudden, I saw Elspeth. Her face was flushed and her wet hair tangled and wild. Just then, she coughed violently. I immediately sent her up to the healer.  
  
When my duties were finished and I still had not caught sign of Selmar, I trudged back towards my chamber, my spirits dampened. Perhaps it was due to the overbearing weather. On the way to my chamber, I stopped at Roland's. "Rushton!" he cried, surprised. "You could've knocked." I shrugged my embarrassment away, and asked if he had any herbs that would help one with a fever and a cough. "I do, as a matter of fact," he said. "But who is it for? You are looking pretty well yourself, if not for fatigue, and herbal lore is forbidden." He moved to retrieve the herbs even though he knew that such an act could have him burnt. "I know, Roland. It's for Elspeth. She works on the farm with me and." I stopped, for Roland was peering closely at me. "Enough," he said, cutting me off. "I trust you know what you are doing." He handed me the herbs. "Take this, but you should go now. Ariel would be suspicious if he found us together- especially if he saw the herbs." Realising the truth of his words, I thanked him swiftly and departed. It was just as well, for I had barely managed to conceal the herbs inside my drawer when there was a knocking on the door. I did not have time to react before Ariel burst in, a wicked smile on his pale face. "What is it?" I asked him lazily. "Selmar," Ariel said by means of explanation. His eyes danced madly as he said "I thought you should be the first to know, for ever was she dear to you. I stared at him, not understanding. "What have you done to her?" I asked slowly, fearfully. Ariel grinned triumphantly. "Your little one decided to run from me, thinking that she could hide from me. But no, she did not learn her lesson well- no one runs from Ariel!" He cackled and nearly shrieked, "oh how I shall love to see her body once my boys are done!" As though it had suddenly crossed his mind, Ariel added, "You shall have the pleasure of locking the boys up." Then he was gone, his footsteps laughing as the door swung shut behind him. Understanding finally hit me. "Selmar," I whispered into my hands. "Oh, Selmar"  
  
I rose with the strange conviction that Selmar was not, after all, the one Vega sought. I reasoned that Ariel would not have been permitted to kill her if it was otherwise. Strangely dull after I had cried myself to sleep for the loss of her once bright spirit, I made myself retrieve the herbs that Roland had given me and visited Elspeth, sitting on her bed and watching the unflickering lashes. They lay there, protectively concealing the green eyes beneath. When she not wake after half an hour, I forbade myself to study her face and began to work on the farms again, doing Elspeth's chores myself. The horses did not seem too uncomfortable at my presence, but somehow I was sure that they missed Elspeth sorely. This continued day after day and soon, Cameo was missing too. I shuddered to think that Vega might do to Cameo what she did to Selmar, but there was nothing to do about this. I thought briefly of Cameo's shy gaze and soft whisper, and dismissed the possibility that she was the one we had rescued from the machine. I wondered how Elspeth might react to this news, for her friendship with the girl had been obvious. Just then, Elspeth woke up. "You are awake at last. The horses missed you. You look a bit better now," I said to her. I was relieved that she was finally awake, for I had told guardian Myrna that Elspeth had made one of the horses sick, and that I wanted to find out what she had fed it. I had come here many days consecutively and if I was not mistaken, she would have begun to wonder what horse would have inspired the attention I paid it and my insistence on knowing what Elspeth had fed it. Just then, guardian Myrna came in, and I altered my post to a more impersonal one. "I wanted to know what medicines you fed that lame horse." When she left, I explained to Elspeth about guardian Myrna, then gave her the herbs, saying "It will help you regain strength quickly."  
  
I left and searched for Domick. "I'll definitely be at the meeting with Henry Druid tonight," I confirmed, whispering so that no one could hear me. He affirmed his presence too, and I went on in search of the others, for the numbers had to be confirmed before we snuck out together. Louis had some news for me too. "Councilmen have arrived seeking Elspeth Gordie," he told me, panic in his voice. "I don't know why, but they mean to get her in the morning." I swore, then said I'd have to deal with it after the meeting with the druid. When I was finally done, I went to my chambers to change for the meeting. In front of me was someone else. I took a blade out and as I wondered who had the gall to sneak into my chambers, I noticed the long black hair and realised that it was Elspeth! I stepped near her, then whispered "If you make one sound, I will kill you." I pressed the tip of the knife to Elspeth's neck. Though it pained me to do so, I had deemed this action necessary to ensure her obedience. "Nod if you will not cry out," I instructed. She made to speak, and in my panic, I tighted my hand over her mouth. She nodded. I opened the door to my chamber and steered her in as quickly and quietly as I could. "I thought you worked for pay!" she accused me. I shrugged. "My position here is ambigious," I told her. Hoping no one had heard her, I added a warning. "Keep your voice down."  
I looked at her, suddenly aware that she saw not the dangers that she had put herself into. For her expression did not contain an ounce of fear, which I had assumed to be the only natural emotion for her to be experiencing. "You are not afraid, are you?" I asked suddenly. "No," she agreed. "Then you are a fool." I stated simply. "Only a fool would not be afraid in this situation. I could have been one of the guardians." I added a silent mutter of thanks that no one had seen her.  
"Why were you sneaking around in the dark?" I asked suddenly. She threw me a look of secrecy and I sighed in exasperation. "I could march you off to Vega right now. You have caused me a good deal of trouble and that might be the best thing. I knew there would be trouble the first time I saw you. And Louis warned me." It was true that she had made life at Obernewtyn harder. I wondered why I did not tell Ariel about her, instead of playing the game of apathy when she had aroused Ariel's curiosity in her and in myself.  
Surprised, she cut me off. "What did Louis tell you?" she asked. Smiling ironically at her sudden desire for caution, I said mildly, "It is rather late in the day to become cautious, Elspeth. Perhaps I should tell you I know that Alexi is searching for a misfit with particular abilities to help him find something hidden. I believe you have the abilities he seeks." This was not entirely true for I did not know for sure that she had these abilities. I merely reasoned that Selmar and Cameo did not have the abilities, and instinct told me that there was a chance that I was correct. Elspeth's next words confirmed my beliefs. "I. I don't know what you mean," she said- an obvious lie, as any might have seen from her face. "I am also aware that the Council have sent some people up here to get you. And I have heard your friends have been unable o help you except to advise you to run, as far and as fast as you can." I heard this from Domick, who had been passing Elspeth's bed when Matthew had said it to her. "I also know that the Council is very interested in people like you. And that there are far more of you than anyone knows. The Council interrogates them, then burns them. The same fate awaits you, I am sure, if they get hold of you. Your only hope of avoiding the Councilmen is to get away tonight, but yo must know that if you go out into the wilds now, you will be dead before morning. Maybe you hoped to hide yourself somewhere in the buildings, but put it from you. They will search, and if you are hidden Ariel will find you. I tell you quite simply that you have no hope unless you will put yourself in my hands and ask no questions. She was staring at me with a queer look, and I felt that perhaps I had revealed to much to her. "Who are you. what are you?" She whispered. "It is enough for you to know that I am no enemy to you. Or to your suspicious friends, though you have all caused me great difficulty with your endless questions and curiosity. Security around Obernewtyn is worse than ever. "I just wanted to find out. Alexi." I laughed softly to myself. There was little that I did not know and yet she sought to inform me of what I had known for years? "I know all about Alexi. There is little about this place which I do not know. I care nothing for the ambitions of Vega and Alexi to dig up the past. It is better dead and buried. Nor do I care for the fears of the council over your sort of person. I have my own plans and before you came along they were proceeding nicely." "Plans?" She asked, curiosity heavy in her tone. I laughed lightly, despite my exasperation. "Even now you are curious. I wonder if you really understand how much danger you face. You are a strange girl. My first impression of you was, I fear, the right one." "I can't help what life has made of me," she said, and as I imagined what life would be like once I had control of Obernewtyn, I had a sudden desire for her to be part of that dream. "Life will not always be like this," I promised. We chatted for awhile, then I finally summoned the will to pull myself out of this comfort zone, reminding myself that I had a meeting with the Druid and a girl to save. When I outlined my plans to her, Elspeth said "What about the wolves?" I smiled, glad that Ariel had asked- no, ordered me to lock the wolves up. At least I could be sure that they were out of the way. "They are locked up. I put them in myself, just to make sure. You are pale. I hope you are properly recovered. You took the medicine I gave you?" I asked. "It was herbal lore, wasn't it?" I wasn't surprised that she knew. "Yes," I said. Peering out of the window, I said "You must go now." "Yes I." I cut her off, for I had heard footsteps. "I think they've found you out!" I motioned for her to go into hiding when Alexi knocked the door. Slipping casually into my mask of indifference, I let him in. "Still dressed?" He asked, suspicious. I shrugged, saying that I had fallen asleep when reading by the fire. Alexi ignored this and told me that Elspeth was missing. After ordering me to help in a search for her, he went out. "It's all right. He's gone now. You can come out." Elspeth came out and I was painfully reminded of the wolves that Alexi had released when I heard their wild barking. "Damn those wolves," I swore. "How can I take you now?" I ran my hands through my hair in despair, when Elspeth timidly said, "I think I might be able to deal with the wolves. I. you see, I can talk to them." I nodded wondering what powers she had that so many wanted her. "Interesting. I have not come across that power before." I bid her go quickly, but before she left, she asked, "Before, you said you would have killed me," I nodded, though I knew that I would never be able to do that to her. She was too important for all that. I knew that she was somehow meant to be away from Obernewtyn, and I could not help but want to grab her and keep her selfishly in the mountains with the rest of us. "Go quickly," I told her, nudging her into the corridor. "Goodbye," she whispered softly. She did not see my raised hand as I waved it in the darkness.  
  
At once I became brisk, and it was as though it was not me that was functioning, but someone else in my body. I pulled on my boots and it was a while before I joined Ariel in the snow. "You took long enough," he commented. I shrugged and said that my laces had become knotted. I do not think he believed me but we began to search together. "I want her found before the Councilmen do," Ariel said with a deadly calm. All of a sudden, a small, mangled body appeared. Blood pooled around it and anyone could have seen what the wolves had done. Horror clung to me as I let out a strangled scream and rushed to the body. "Elspeth! Elspeth!" My body filled with despair as I turned on Ariel. "What have you done to her?" I cried in fury. Elspeth could not die! I saw her in my mind, laughing with her friends, oblivious of the danger she was in. I saw her as she wept with love for her brother, with love that I envied both of them. I saw her as she whispered goodbye to me, promising success of our plans, her black hair whispering behind her in a cloak of shadows. I saw a flash of Elspeth, hidden mysteries in those green eyes. Madness and fury overcame me, my face contorting with anger as I advanced on Ariel. But he was too quick. Whipping out his gun, he painted it at me and fired. I saw naught and felt only a dull aching, then began my spiral into darkness.  
  
I woke and flinched as Alexi deliberately prodded my wounds. Vega lifted an arm imperiously to stop Alexi. "I want to interrogate him," she said lazily, as a means of explanation. Her face loomed into view, and she leered at me, saying that I should have gone to the Councilmen for the Druid's men had told her about my alliance with him. I swore mentally. "I didn't know then. My mum sent me here, thinking my father was alive and would recognise me as his son."  
She laughed softly, saying that she would love to kill me, but that she meant for me to answer some questions first. "Bitch!" I snarled. "I will tell you nothing." Perhaps I had failed Elspeth, but I would not endanger Louis and the others. I spat at her and a hard thump sent me once more to that sweet, sweet blackness.  
  
I was awoken next by a familiar voice. "Rushton?" She asked. I frowned, then realised that Elspeth was alive! "Elspeth?" I managed to reply. "I thought you were dead." "It was Sharna the wolves killed. You. you gave yourself away because of me," she stated. I did not know how to answer, and finally said that I thought she had died. I remembered the terrible sadness and grief that had clawed at me, and I was so very glad that she lived. "I got away and then I heard. I heard that you had been caught," she said.  
Alexi and Vega returned, bringing documents with them. I understood that a map had been hidden and that they believed Elspeth, with her talents, would be able to uncover the secret for them. When Elspeth refused to comply to their wishes, Alexi connected Elspeth to a machine. I panicked, and said "Even if you find what you want, the Council will not let you rule them." Alexi said something about being the next master of Obernewtyn, but I no longer concentrated on his ridiculous plans. I wondered if Alad and the rest had been back from the Druid's meeting yet, and whether or not they knew his man's betrayal. Perhaps they would find out what had happened before it was too late? But no, I must not let myself hope for such unlikely events. I began to think of a plan when I sensed an intruder into my mind. I was only a little surprised to find that it was her mind that we had rescued from the machine. After all, we knew that the mind we had rescued had been the one Alexi sought. "You." I said. "How?" She wondered, thinking it impossible for I had no farseeking talent. I could read her thought and said, "But there are many my friends who have mental abilities, though none like you. We worked together." She replied, saying that my friends were on their way to help. Surprised that the 'unlikely event' could come true after all, I asked her who they were. I suspected Louis, for he was always quick, and had been the one to suspect Elspeth, after all. She told me everything that had happened since she left me, and I wanted to know if she could really find the map, as Alexi had asked. I did not know if it was even possible to read the thoughts behind words, but then again, I had much to learn about misfits and their abilities. If they come in time, I reminded myself grimly. Elspeth could not answer, for the machine increased its strength. The buzzing in my mind grew stronger, and Elspeth tried to pull away from me, knowing that I felt it only because her mind was connected to mine. I held her mind firmly, insisting that she could draw on my strength, for a load borne by two was inevitably lightened. She agreed, and let me bear the pain with her. I managed to keep the majority of it from her, but it soon became too much for me to bear. "Don't be afraid," I sent, trying to reassure Elspeth as much as myself. I moaned in pain, and Vega snapped "What's wrong with him?" I heard Alexi proclaim that I was helping Elspeth, who then shouted "No!" I did not hear what Alexi whispered to Elspeth or Vega, except that he would kill me if Elspeth did not consent and tell him the whereabouts of the map. "Elspeth!" I cried, too weak to say anymore and hoping desperately that she would heed the meaning in my tone and risk nothing for my life. I fainted from the pain, and once again I saw nothing, heard nothing, save a dreamy call of Elspeth's. "Rushton." 


End file.
